godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
KiryuGoji
|nicknames =TokyoGoji |portrayedby =Tsutomu Kitagawa |used =Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. }} The KiryuGoji (機龍ゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 2002 and 2003 Godzilla films, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. Name In Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, the KiryuGoji's name comes from another 's name, Kiryu (機龍 , Kiryū), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., the TokyoGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically Tōkyō (東京 ), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail For the film Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Toho decided to stray away from Shusuke Kaneko's SokogekiGoji and go back to the look of the MireGoji. This new version, dubbed KiryuGoji, did however go under some pretty obvious changes from those two previous designs. The head was completely changed and made smaller to sort of represent the head of the Heisei series Godzilla. The were reduced a bit and lost their purplish hue, deciding to keep the classic bone-white color, but still remained jagged like the MireGoji's . Godzilla's skin also returned from the MireGoji green to the old charcoal black, Godzilla's traditional color. The KiryuGoji suit is among the most expressive of the Godzilla suits, and has animatronics included which allow for some facial expressions and more notably, the ability to widen or narrow the suit's eyes, giving Godzilla genuine expressions of surprise, shock or anger. The following year for the film Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., the sequel to Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Godzilla's appearance remained basically the same. A new suit named TokyoGoji (東京ゴジ ), was created with an almost identical design, only sporting a large scar on the chest region, sustained from Kiryu's Absolute Zero cannon in the previous film. Gallery Production ''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla GXMG - Godzilla Suits.jpg A_guy_in_a_rubber_suit.jpg GXMG_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg Godzilla_fighting_Kiryu_behind_scenes.jpg GXMG - Godzilla.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GXMG - Godzilla Side View.jpg GXMG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GXMG - Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher.jpg GXMG - Roaring Godzilla Head Shot.jpg Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG - Godzilla in Firey Background.jpg TokyoGoji_beam_smoke.png|TokyoGoji after firing a beam effect Mothra_Scales_TokyoGoji.png|TokyoGoji is affected by Mothra's scales affect TokyoGoji_suit_2.png|A second KiryuGoji suit is made with Kiryu's cannon TokyoGoji_Attacks_scene.png TokyoGoji_versus_TokyoMosuLarva.png GMMG - Godzilla Coming Out of Water.jpg Screenshots Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Appears.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Being Struck By Lightning.png Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Roars.png Gojira02.jpg Godzilla X MechaGodzilla - Godzilla Sees Kiryu.png GxMG Godzilla.jpg 1 large.jpg Godzilla02_01.jpg 4 large.jpg Gmilgs3.jpg 2 large.jpg Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2002.jpg KiryuGoji surfaces from the ice.png Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. GMMG-Godzilla First Rises.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Approaches Tokyo.jpg GMMG-Godzilla Attacks Tokyo.png Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2003.jpg GMMG-Mothra_Appears_Behind_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla (2003).gif GMMG-Godzilla Closes His Eyes.png Mothra_attacks_Godzilla_with_scales.png Godzilla 2003 by 11katie22-d53vepy.jpg GMMG-Mothra_Larva_Cover_Godzilla_With_Webbing.jpg Post-Production Godzilla_and_Co-Star.jpg KiryuGoji_fire_extinnguisher_breath.jpg Godzilla_Blu-Ray_Store.jpg Godzilla_Pachislot_Wars_2.jpg|Godzilla in ''Godzilla: Pachislot Wars 2008 12 23.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - KiryuGoji.png Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 13.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 16.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 18.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 29.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 30.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 31.jpg NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|NHK 2014 documentary Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - TokyoGoji 1.jpg KiryuGoji_Kiryu_Baseball.jpg|Godzilla and Kiryu at a baseball game Godzilla Baseball.jpg Merchandise Covers G-026.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla G-027.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Toys Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2002 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2002 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003.jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2003 Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2003 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2003 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2003 SOSGodzilla04.jpg|Toy Dreams Project TokyoGoji by Bandai Japan sos-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) Magazines 174242575_1.jpg Kiryu_timeline_3.jpg Gmmg30t1.jpg Trivia *The KiryuGoji suit was also used in promotional footage for the 2007 Godzilla: Pachislot Wars. Poll Do you like the KiryuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:CGI Category:Villain Monsters